


In which Jeremy pisses his pants on camera and Michael watches

by HimeHimeNerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: ... im rambling in the tags cause i feel like i gotta justify this garbage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wetting, also Michael calls Jer baby a couple times and stuff, also can you tell i cant write dirty talk worth shit?, anyway i hear piss is the Hot New Thing in this fandom, but just a fair warning if youre not into that, i did a little editing recently (1/20/19) because i hate my own writing sometimes, idk what the tag is for that since its not daddy kink or anything, jeremy we aint gotta pretend thats just how he be, like... were just gonna pretend michael is actually the kinda guy to just be gross online like that, so i had to get in on it cause im gross, this is so self indulgent it aint even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeHimeNerd/pseuds/HimeHimeNerd
Summary: Jeremy tries an anonymous video chatting site to have a little fun with a kink of his and ends up with more than he originally planned.





	In which Jeremy pisses his pants on camera and Michael watches

Jeremy Heere had done a lot of depraved things in his life. He'd jerked it in the same room as someone (Michael) while he was asleep, he'd jacked off while on the phone with someone (also Michael), and he'd even regularly lied about his age all the way up until his actual eighteenth birthday just to sext strangers on the internet (probably not Michael). But he'd yet to go this far, drinking several bottles of water over a period of a couple hours and ending up on some video chatting site in hopes of getting to act out a gross kink of his. Yet here he was, adding as many variations of the phrase 'piss kink' as he could think of to the interests section and hoping for the best. 

He squirmed in his seat as he skipped through the many random connections he received--mostly just old men who had their dicks out--and basically prayed for any sign of someone who actually had a similar interest listed. Hell, with the way this was going, he wasn't sure he'd actually be able to last until he got the chance to talk to someone before he'd end up wetting himself. And that was no fun at all. All he'd get from that was a pair of wet pants and a waste of time. (Not that he still wouldn't jack off to it though).

Thankfully he caught someone soon enough, a guy who, according to the site, shared seven of his synonyms for piss tags. The man in question was barely visible through the camera. All that showed from the screen was what looked like a hoodie and the very top of someone's jeans. But no face. Which was fine by Jeremy, he didn't want this ruined because he couldn't stand how old or ugly this person might have been. Under the other's video, he caught a glimpse of himself, looking much the same way. Just him sitting in his desk chair from the chest down, albeit with his webcam pointed for a good angle on his crotch. 

There was a problem though: Jeremy had no clue how to start talking. Sure, with anonymous sexting he could go all day, but having someone hear his voice and not being able to backspace and rethink everything he said before he shared it was going to make this a hell of a lot harder. Thankfully, he was spared the pain by the other speaking up first, but only after a long, awkward pause. 

"Hey, there. I see you're into the same gross stuff as I am," the guy said, a slight laugh in his voice that almost rang a bell to Jeremy somehow. He couldn't quite place who though. Perhaps just a random voice he'd heard on the street before, or hell, even just a complete stranger with a somewhat similar voice to someone else.

"Yeah. I see you are too. I, uh, I've never actually used this site for something like this before, so I'm surprised I even found anyone. But, um, I have no idea what we should even do or what, like, the social rule for talking about my piss kink with someone is," Jeremy admitted, shifting in seat. He felt a familiar pang in his abdomen, but opted to ignore it for the moment. At least until he got the chance to tell the other what he was up to. If that was even going to escalate past talking.

"In all honesty? Me either. I'm just as lost as you are. I just got desperate to see some action, you know? So, uh, guess we should maybe do something, then?" 

"I actually have to pee right now." Jeremy tried to make it sound almost teasing, somehow. And really, you could only say something like that as a tease to a piss fetishist. But even to Jeremy it just sounded awkward.

Despite Jeremy's awful attempt, there was obvious interest in the other's voice. "Really? How bad?" 

 "Really bad," Jeremy said. He winced at his poor phrasing before tacking on a little extra. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up wetting myself any minute now." He gave a little wiggle in his chair for emphasis, which was perhaps a bad idea. He could practically feel all that water just sloshing around in him somehow and it was just pure torture. But hey, maybe it would mean he'd finally let it go and end his suffering just that much sooner.

"Now that, I'd love to see," was all the other guy said. Jeremy could see the other shift a bit and saw a tan hand reach down, just past the bottom of the screen and over the slight strip of jeans at the edge of his line of sight. 

Jeremy bit his lip, shaking his thigh idly out of both nervous habit and enough desperation to make him a little fidgety. "You will, don't worry. That's the whole point of me being on here."

He wondered vaguely if, for the sake of not spending the next few minutes awkwardly trying to keep the other's interest until he had a genuine accident, he should just play it up and go sooner than he would normally. Still wasn't a bad idea and it'd have ultimately the same result, just a little quicker. And it wasn't as if he didn't already feel like he was going to piss his pants any minute. So he did. He grabbed at his crotch, hunching into himself a little bit and giving a soft groan. Honestly, the change in position and the hand on his crotch did feel as if it relieved some of the pressure whether it was for show or not. Hell, if he wasn't the type of person who normally didn't make a show of needing to pee anyway, he would have been doing this an hour ago. 

"Fuck, you really have to go, don't you?" The vague shape of a hand came in and out of the screen slowly, as if rubbing over himself. If Jeremy looked hard enough, he could almost see a bulge in his pants as well.

"Mmhm." Jeremy made himself relax a bit, just enough to let out a small spurt of pee into his boxers and even though it was far from a surprise to him, he gasped softly at the feeling. His head lolled onto his shoulders and he squeezed himself a little tighter through his pants. 

When he saw that he hasn't gotten a reaction from the other yet, he decided to let out a little more, this time enough to start soaking through and leaving a wet patch on his light colored jeans. There's just enough to drip off his pants too and make a soft pattering noise against the plastic of his desk chair. He forced himself to stop though, not wanting to give up on it just yet.

"Holy shit," a low voice said. "C'mon, let it all out, baby," he coaxed and Jeremy absolutely lost it. He'd been waiting for the chance to let go since he started and the little bit of encouragement was all it took to make him relax all the way.

A soft moan escaped Jeremy's lips while pissed, the warm patch on his pants and on his chair spreading and becoming more and more obvious to the camera. The hand that had once been used to grab at himself was now rubbing himself just as he'd seen the other do, and he was practically grinding into it the whole time he went. It just felt far too good to let go for him to  _not_ get off on it as he did so. 

When Jeremy was finally done, now warm and sated and more than a little turned on, he slumped back against his chair. The puddle he sat in was now rapidly cooling and it didn't smell none too pretty, but he couldn't make himself get up just yet. He glanced at the man on his screen who had apparently adjusted his camera to face the now very obvious hard-on in his pants. Just as Jeremy had thought earlier, he was palming himself through his jeans.

"Holy shit," he said once more. "You looked amazing."

"Thanks. You know, you look pretty good too, getting off on something like this. Mind if I see you actually do something about that though?" Now Jeremy was (sorta) in his wheelhouse. He could talk dirty about just plain sex. 

"Gladly."

Jeremy watched as he made quick work of undoing his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers. The sight before him was impressive to say the least. Thick and hard and  _Jesus Christ_ , the things Jeremy would have done to have a cock like that actually in front of him. The hand wrapped around it and began to stroke, not even bothering to start out slow. Already, Jeremy could see precum beading up at the slit. 

Jeremy's own dick twitched in interest and he couldn't resist the urge to do the same. He unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them and his boxers just enough to pull his cock out and start jerking himself off. Instantly he was a moaning, writhing mess. His eyes fell shut and his mouth formed into a small  _O_ shape. His back and hips arched as well, bucking up into the air. 

This went on a few minutes, the two of them simply stroking themselves in silence. Or at least as close to silent as they could be between Jeremy's mewling and the stranger's low groans, plus the sound of skin on skin and the creak of Jeremy's desk chair. 

"God, you moan so pretty, baby," the man said eventually, after Jeremy had let out a particularly long whine. There was a loud groan and Jeremy looked onto the screen. The other's hand had sped up and it wasn't long before he spoke up again. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum..."

"Me too, I-" Jeremy cut himself off with a near sob of a moan. His cock jerked in his hand as he came, spilling cum over his hand and his already disgusting jeans. It was only another second before he finally stopped and removed his hand, relaxing into his soaked chair once more. He looked up at his screen just in time to watch as the other did the same, spilling over his hand and his hoodie before slumping backwards. 

A minute passed in near silence again, both of them taking a bit to regain their breaths. This time, Jeremy spoke up first. "Oh my god. That was the _best_ orgasm I've ever had." He shifted to sit up in his seat and remembered the fact that he was sitting in his own piss. He caved and finally got up, turning to look at the chair behind him. "Ugh. Ruined these pants and my chair though. That'll be fun to clean up." 

"Worth it. A hundred percent." The man said, also moving to sit up a bit. Jeremy turned to face the computer screen again, and moved to sit back down. He missed his mark by a solid inch and fell flat on his soaked ass. He winced slightly before glancing up again, only to see that his face was now right in the line of the camera and was on his screen. Right there for this pervert to see. 

He started to stand to do damage control, preferably disconnect as soon as possible, when he heard a voice. "Jeremy?" And suddenly it clicked for him why the voice had seemed so damn familiar to him. 

"Michael?" He asked, almost the same second a familiar face appeared on the screen, flushed and sweaty in a much less familiar way. Jeremy could have died of embarrassment right then and there. His best friend ever had just seen him pee his pants for the first time since kindergarten and then watched him jerk off. He wasn't even comforted by the fact that technically Michael was as gross as he was for getting off on it.

"Oh my god. I- Shit, if I knew you were into this I wouldn't have even come on here in the first place." He laughed softly, that nervous laugh Jeremy was all too used to. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something before Michael started again. "Maybe next time we should, you know, do this in person?"

All thoughts Jeremy had were replaced with a resounding "Yes, please." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come holler at me at himehimewrites.tumblr.com


End file.
